


Драбблы

by Chif



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё очень аушное. Очень, очень аушное и с фем!Тони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Драббл 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Написано на заявку** : [Стив/fem!Тони (Наташа Старк). Стив храбро докладывает Фьюри, что из-за него забеременела Наташа Старк. И скоро она не сможет надевать броню. И он, Стив, полностью осознает, что это может быть чревато и готов понести наказание или т.п.](http://avengersonestring.diary.ru/p177772881.htm)

Ник Фьюри был так занят мыслями о грядущей битве, что не сразу понял, что именно говорил ему Роджерс, уловив только отдельные фразы. Что-то про «виноват», «был один на миллион», «она собирается их улучшить» и «готов понести наказание».  
— Повтори ещё раз, — строго сказал Фьюри, делая вид, будто крайне недоволен, чтобы не признаваться в том, что смысл длинной речи ему остался недоступен.  
Капитан Роджерс вытянулся по стойке смирно и доложил:  
— Агент Старк беременна. Практическим путём выяснилось, что из-за эксперимента по превращению меня в Суперсолдата известные на данный момент средства контрацепции значительно теряют свою эффективность. Таша сказала, что шанс такого эффекта был один на миллион, и в дальнейшем она собирается их улучшить, чтобы такое не повторилось случайно. Я виноват в случившемся и готов понести наказание за неуставные отношения и подрывание боевой мощи команды «Мстителей».  
— О, Господи, — вырвалось у Фьюри, когда он представил себе, что именно может родиться у Таши Старк. Перед глазами почему-то встал образ саркастично высмеивающего его личный состав младенца, завёрнутого в звёздно-полосатый флаг.  
Роджерс нахмурился и стал ещё прямее, хотя дальше было и некуда.  
— Сэр?  
Младенец в фантазиях Фьюри перешёл к критике его способов руководства, заодно напомнив, что никакого устава у «Мстителей» и не было. А значит его, младенца, папочка ни в чем не виноват, и вообще с юридической стороны вопроса все члены команды могли безнаказанно устраивать оргии каждый вторник.  
«Недодумал, Одноглазый», — заключил младенец и сладко зевнул.  
— И когда... ждать? — Фьюри сделал замысловатый жест рукой, но Роджерс его понял.  
— По проведённым с помощью Джарвиса расчётам, через семь месяцев, два дня и — он взглянул на запястье — четыре часа. Сэр.  
«И пока я не рожусь, — радостно залыбился младенец в голове Фьюри, — мамочка будет сидеть в Штабе с тобой. И ей будет скучно. О-о-о, ей будет так скучно, что даже произведение пакостей всех злодеев Вселенной не сравняется с тем пиздецом, который она сможет устроить. И она это будет делать у тебя под боком, пока папочка и остальные будут прохлаждаться на полях битв. Как тебе такой расклад?».  
Фьюри мужественно вздрогнул.  
— В отпуск. Всех. На год, — отчеканил он. — И чтобы в Штабе никто из команды не появлялся.  
Капитан Роджерс ошарашено моргнул. Ну да, с ним-то его отпрыск бесед не вёл.  
— Но, сэр… — начал было он.  
Фьюри встал и угрожающе наклонился к нему.  
— Хотите, чтобы я вспомнил о вопиющем нарушении субординации, Роджерс?  
— Никак нет, сэр!  
— Вольно. А теперь брысь из Штаба, и чтобы на глаза мне не попадались.  
— Есть, сэр!  
Роджерс чётко развернулся и промаршировал за дверь.  
Фьюри рухнул обратно на кресло.  
«Ну-ну, — ехидно сказал ему младенец, — это с папочкой просто. «Раз-два, шагом марш, солдат», и он уже ушёл, довольный, но виноватый. А что будешь делать, когда он расскажет обо всём мамочке?».  
Фьюри застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.


	2. Драббл 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **На заявку** : Стив Роджерс/Наташа Старк. Злой Стив, который не хочет пускать жену на задание, возмущенная Таша. Ошалевшие Мстители, не понимающие что те не поделили. Еще можно сговор Роджерса с Джарвисом на этой почве

— Только через мой труп.  
— Если ты ещё раз подговоришь Джарвиса закрыть мне доступ к МОИМ костюмам, это утверждение станет реальностью, капитан Роджерс!

— Что происходит-то? — только что подошедший Клинт с интересом прислушался.  
— Стивен сказал, что Таша должна остаться дома, — пояснил Брюс.  
— А Таша опротестовала бы это решение в суде, если бы у нас был суд, — добавила Наташа.  
— Железная Леди права в своих притязаниях, — высказался Тор, — несправедливо лишать её радости ратных подвигов без веских причин.

— Таша, нет. Я сказал нет, и я не изменю своего решения.   
— Ты зашоренный консервативный сатрап! Деспот! Патриархальный тиран!

— А что она такого сделала, что кэп посадил её под домашний арест? — поинтересовался Клинт.  
— В том-то и дело, что ничего, — развела руками Наташа. — В последние недели она на удивление хорошо себя ведёт.  
— Даже согласилась на охрану, когда ездила на конференцию в Майами, — кивнул Брюс.  
— Уступка сия со стороны Железной Леди дорогого стоит, — согласился Тор. — Подобно это согласившейся на сопровождение леди Сиф.  
— Охренеть, — восхитился Клинт.

— Всё равно поеду!  
— У тебя всё ещё нет доступа к костюмам.  
— Разберу предателей на подставки для цветочных горшков, закажу цветы вместе с этими горшками, а потом всё равно поеду!  
— _Доступ к частям управления моей программой вам так же запрещён, миссис Роджерс._  
— Спелись! Значит, сначала я, чёрт возьми, разведусь!!!  
— _Доступ к внешним линиям связи так же запрещё…_  
— Вот только попробуй закончить это предложение!

— Так из-за чего весь сыр-бор? Делаем ставки? — Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— На то, прикончит Таша капитана или нет?  
— Ну, на это тоже можно.

— Ты сидишь дома. Точка.  
— О Господи, Стив, я всего лишь на третьей неделе! Этот ребёнок весит один грамм!  
— Да, и вы оба остаётесь дома.  
— Стив!

— Ой, мама. Скажите кто-нибудь, что мне послышалось, — взмолился Клинт.  
— Прости, друг-лучник, но врать я не научен, — Тор утешающе хлопнул ему по плечу.  
— Ну… это, по крайней мере, всё объясняет, — хмыкнула Наташа.  
— И ей, действительно, лучше не рисковать, — поддержал капитана Брюс.

— И ВЫ ТУДА ЖЕ?! МЕНЯ ОКРУЖАЮТ ДЕСПОТЫ И ПРЕДАТЕЛИ! НО Я ВАМ ОТОМЩУ!  
— И как же?  
— Я этого ребёнка… ВОСПИТАЮ.


	3. Драббл 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для финальный Выхухоль  
>  **По заявке** : Стив Роджерс/Наташа Старк. Устоявшиеся отношения. Стив не выдерживает и отчитывает/срывается на Наташу за то, что она беспечна и все время получает травмы

Если бы Стив был психологом, а мисс Ташу Старк прислали бы к нему на проверку, он точно написал бы в её деле «имеет суицидальные наклонности». И посоветовал командиру, _чьи приказы она бы выполняла_ , держать её подальше от операций.  
Но Стив не психолог, другого командира не существует в природе, а Таша упряма как осёл.   
И поэтому у него кровь стынет в жилах от того, что она творит. Даже в самый первый раз, _когда она ему даже не нравилась_ , Стив увидел, как Таша исчезла в портале, и почувствовал себя таким же беспомощным, как когда в ледяную пропасть падал Баки.  
И со временем всё стало только хуже.  
Поэтому первое, что он сказал, когда она открыла глаза, это «Я больше не могу с тобой работать».  
Столпившиеся в больничной палате мстители, настороженно переглянулись и уставились на него во все глаза.  
Таша нахмурилась:  
— Прости?  
— Я сказал, — чётко начал Стив, — что больше не могу с тобой работать.  
Они молча уставились друг на друга.  
— Так, — Наташа пихнула в бок Клинта и взяла под локоть Брюса, — думаю, нам лучше оставить вас наедине.   
— Да, давайте сбегаем за попкорном и удобными креслами, — согласился Клинт.  
Наташа пихнула его ещё раз, предав ускорение на выход, и за ними закрылась дверь.  
Стив молчал, сжимая кулаки до белых костяшек, так что Таша спросила:  
— Ну и что я тебе сделала?  
— Если даже не учитывать тот факт, что ты всё ещё подчиняешься только тем приказам, которые тебя устраивают, — жёстко сказал Стив, — ты склонна к неоправданному риску, беспечна и всё время подвергаешь себя и других опасности.  
Таша хмурилась всё сильнее, и Стив почувствовал себя виноватым.   
Ведь он врал. Прямо ей в глаза.  
— Вот как, — задумчиво отозвалась она. — И ты решил выкинуть меня из команды? Даже не дашь мне последний шанс, чтобы исправиться, капитан?  
Стив глубоко вздохнул.  
— Это бесполезно, и мы оба это знаем, Таша. Когда тебе говорят быть осторожнее, ты ведёшь себя так, будто зашла на танцевальный вечер. Когда тебе нужно быть профессионалом, ты начинаешь валять дурака. Когда Фьюри вчера предупредил, что на тебя готовят покушение, ты пошла на встречу с этими подонками совершенно одна! Чёрт возьми, Таша!  
Стив с размаху ударил кулаком по стене, пробив там дыру. На шум заглянула медсестра, посмотрела на них, ойкнула и скрылась за дверью.  
— И я их всех уложила, — она довольно улыбнулась. — Даже без своего костюма, что добавляет к тому определению ещё и «просто офигенно крутая».  
Стива почти затрясло от злости.  
— Ты чуть не умерла, — ровно сказал он.  
— Ну, не умерла же, — Таша беспечно пожала плечами, и Стив обессилено опустился на стул.  
— Какая же ты… дура.  
Таша скрестила руки на груди.  
— Хочу заметить, что очень странно выслушивать подобные речи о собственной безопасности от человека, которого били в каждом переулке Бруклина. Отдаёт лицемерием. И, к слову о лицемерии, какой сегодня день? Потому что я почти уверена, что в какой-то из дней, начинающихся на двадцать была назначена пресс-конференция.  
— Таша!  
Она посерьёзнела, посмотрела ему в глаза и вздохнула:  
— Ладно, я поняла. Отшутится или заговорить не получится. Но я уверена на девяносто семь процентов, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я ушла из «Мстителей». Мы с Джарвисом проводили расчёты.  
Стив покачал головой:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности. Чтобы мне не приходилось нести тебя в больницу на руках. Чтобы мы не сидели в коридоре, ожидая, пока доктор скажет, жива ты или нет. Чтобы я не видел тебя на этой кровати.   
— Эй, тут у изголовья моя мемориальная табличка, между прочим! «На этой кровати Таша Старк спала чаще, чем на какой-либо другой». Я сама её прикрутила!  
— Таша, — Стив укоризненно поджал губы.  
— Хорошо, молчу.  
— Я не хочу тебя потерять, Таша.  
Стив дотронулся до её руки.  
— …Знаешь, мы с тобой прямо цирк уродцев. Я никому не доверяю полностью, потому что боюсь предательства, а ты потерял всех, кого знал, и теперь готов приковать меня к кровати и поставить её в обитый чем-то мягким сейф, — Таша переплела их пальцы. — Идеальная пара.  
— Я тебя не предам.  
— А я никуда не денусь… — Таша ласково посмотрела не него, а потом фыркнула. — А вот теперь зови моих адвокатов, запишем это на бумаге, чтобы потом была юридическая база. И я засужу тебя, если ты не сдержишь своего слова.  
— Таша, — Стив еле заметно улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать её пальцы.


	4. Драббл 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **На заявку** : Питер Паркер — сын Таши Старк.

Стоит начать историю с самого начала.  
Когда Таша с утра унеслась в неизвестном направлении, никого не предупредив, Фьюри только закатил глаза, сквозь зубы пробормотал что-то про женщин и перенёс собрание по поводу будущего места обитания «Мстителей» на четыре дня, отправив её смс.  
Но и к назначенному времени она не объявилась, проигнорировав тридцать четыре звонка и два неприличных сообщения на русском. После этого они обратились к Пеппер, но та умело отразила все атаки, так и не сказав им ничего внятного.  
Поэтому Фьюри просто мрачно приказал всем собирать вещи и утром быть в башне Старк. Хочет Таша этого или нет.  
Именно так они и оказались лицом к лицу с темноволосым мальчишкой лет тринадцати на вид. Таша под их вопросительными взглядами залпом выпила огромную кружку кофе и сказала:  
— Знакомьтесь, мой сын. Питер. Паркер.  
— Повтори ещё раз, до меня не дошло, — попросил Клинт, как единственный человек, сохранивший дар речи.  
— Я её сын, — сказал мальчик. — Определённо, внебрачный. Питер Паркер. Жил с отцом, теперь буду жить здесь. А вы тот самый Соколиный глаз? Думал, что вы умнее.  
— Откуда у тебя вообще мог взяться ребёнок? — Наташа нахмурилась. Её можно было понять, ведь именно она готовила полное досье на Ташу Старк.  
— А я самая большая тайна её жизни, — ответил вместо матери Питер. Таша налила себе ещё кофе и помрачнела. — Факт моего наличия охраняли сильнее, чем чертежи Железного человека. Мама не хотела, чтобы я пострадал, но теперь я смог наконец-то выбрать сам. Это и круто, и грустно одновременно.  
Стив всё-таки смог собрать бешено скачущие мысли в кучку и спросил:  
— Почему ты не сказала мне, Таша?  
— Я… — она прикусила нижнюю губу. — Прости, но я не могла рисковать своим ребёнком. Даже ради тебя.  
Все тут же смерили их обоих оценивающими взглядами, пытаясь понять, правильно ли уловили смысл разговора. А потом Питер рассмеялся и сказал:  
— Мам, ну я с тебя фигею. Стив Роджерс? Серьёзно?  
Таша смутилась и отвела глаза. Стив нахмурился:  
— А что не так со…  
— Нет-нет, — перебил его Питер. — С вами всё в полном порядке, кэп. Просто это как… как если твоя мама начала встречаться с Сантой. Ну, с Сантой, который не дарит подарков, конечно. И без бороды и большого пуза. И чьи олени надавали копытами по морде Гитлеру, который украл Рождество. В общем, это как если бы мама начала встречаться с таким сексуальным молодым Сантой, которого хочет половина Аме…  
— Питер Паркер! — Таша повысила голос. — Ты заговариваешься.  
— Короче, она рассказывала меня про вас сказки всё моё детство, а теперь с вами встречается! Это же офигеть можно!  
— Питер!  
Стив впервые в жизни увидел, что Таша Старк покраснела.  
— Нехорошо открывать мамины секреты, Питер, — наставительно сказал он. И, когда она согласно кивнула, добавил: — При маме. Можешь пересказать мне пару тех сказок, когда мы останемся наедине.  
— Стивен! — Таша застонала.  
— Но я, как примерный сын, просто обязан спросить, собираетесь ли вы сделать её миссис Сантой?  
«Мстители», кроме капитана и Таши, поперхнулись смешками и явно испытывали недостаток попкорна.  
— Я… — Стив замер и беспомощно взглянул на Ташу. Он собирался, хотел этого больше всего на свете. Но вот спросить, хочет ли этого она, боялся.  
— Питер, Господи, замолчи немедленно!  
— Я не могу молчать, я же весь в тебя, — Питер широко улыбнулся. — И вот тут поджидают проблемы, потому что тебя в школе спасало то, что девочек обычно не бьют, а вот у меня такой защиты нет.  
Таша закатила глаза:  
— Статус пасынка Капитана Америки тебя от драки не спасёт. Стива тоже били в каждой подворотне Бруклина.  
— О, доказательство, что она хочет за вас замуж, кэп, — просиял Питер, сделав непонятный логический вывод. — Благословляю.  
Стив всё равно улыбнулся. Несмотря на то, что Таша ударила себя по лбу ладонью.   
— Друзьями жениха будут Бартон и Тор, а подружками невесты — агент Романова и Халк. Потому что Халк в розовом платье будет выглядеть просто сказочно, — добавил Питер. — Я, конечно же, возможно поднесу кольца, если не их не потеряю.  
— Таша… у него же нет своего костюма Железного человека? — ровно спросил Клинт, вмешиваясь в бесконечный монолог Питера Паркера с видимыми невооружённым взглядом генами семейства Старк.  
— Что за чушь, конечно же, нет, — Таша прожгла его взглядом. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
— Это радует. Такого юного мстителя этот город не переживёт.  
Питер широко им всем улыбнулся:  
— Костюма нет. Зато я умею вот так…  
Стив просто не мог не признать, что закутанный в кокон из паутины Клинт выглядел довольно забавно. Как и стоящая над ним Таша, объяснявшая, что он не должен говорить плохих слов при её маленьком ребёнке, который тем временем советовал Стиву, как именно обойти систему охраны, чтобы похитить маму и увезти её в Вегас.


End file.
